1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector in accordance with SAS (Serial Attached SCSI; Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface) or Serial ATA standard.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, computer has been widely used in the fields, such as electronic commerce, family internet, internet station etc. Each computer has a data storage center, such as hard disk. The software and data information are stored in the hard disk. When working, the CPU (Center Processing Unit) of the computer constantly visits the hard disk to search the data needed or stores the data to the hard disk. For compatibility, the connector of the hard disk usually complies with particular interface standard. SCSI series and ATA series are the most two famous interface standards so far.
Serial Attached SCSI is developed from parallel SCSI. Besides the advantages of higher signal transmission speed, the most important advantage is that SAS interface is compatible with SATA interface. That is to say, if the system permits, the plug connector with SATA interface can be plugged into the socket connector with SAS interface.
China patent No. 1707869A discloses a plug connector in accordance with SAS interface. The plug connector comprises signal wires and power wires which both extend from the same side of the plug connector along mating direction. However, the inner space in the case of a server or pc computer is decreased gradually with the development of electronics, thus, particular cable arrangement manner is needed to satisfy the current demands. In some cases, the arrangement of the signal and power wires stated above cannot meet the requirements. In addition, such cable arrangement manner is inconvenient in assembly and occupies relatively big space in the case. Even the signal and power wires are bent to meet the limited space in the case, the bent direction of the wires only is a single direction which also cannot meet some particular requirements.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a plug connector with improved cable arrangement to address the problems stated above.